


Be My Light

by Dissonanita



Category: Block B
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissonanita/pseuds/Dissonanita
Summary: Block B. A well known Southern Korean band.The boys of Block B find an injured girl near their dorm. wearing a Block B shirt they realize she is a fan. Taking her in they try to find out about the mysterious American girl. The girl is a dangerous, wanted criminal from the states.A girl ready to kill for her freedom.





	Be My Light

I was breathing hard. My side was killing me as my blood from the bullet wound soaked through my shirt. I pressed my back against the wall, hand over the hole.

Shit. I can't believe they found me.

I came all the way to Korea to hide and not even two days later they were here, hunting.

No weapons, no way to get away I was beyond screwed. I hid in the shadows just inside the doors of some building. I felt my eyes began to drop but I wouldn't, couldn't, allow it.

I was use this. Years on the streets in California made sure you were use to hiding, to getting shot, shooting others. But I really hated the being shot part.

I should have just kept my mouth shut. Should have. Could have. But so didn't have.

As I heard footsteps rushing my way I pressed myself harder against the wall.

I can not be caught. I heard one pair of shoes stop right at the door of my building. Please don't enter.

I heard Korean being yelled. The guy in front of the door said something back before leaving.

The door open revealing seven boys I would never in a million years see face to face.

Block B had walked through this doors. But instead of fan girling I had one thought.

Please don't rat me out.

"Please." Came my own weak voice. "Don't let them find me."

Korean came out of their mouths. Before Zico with is short sandy hair knelt down in front of me.

"Shh. You're OK. We will take care of you." He said

I felt my eyes drop.

"Don't close your eyes." Was the last thing I heard


End file.
